Degustação
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Teriam que descobrir, aos poucos, o que agradava cada um no sexo, a começar das preliminares... Saga e Shura, yaoi. Tributo Dia do Sexo Need for Fic.


Título: Degustação

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Categoria: [Tributo] Sextember 2018. Fórum Need for Fic, Saint Seiya, Saga e Shura, Yaoi/Slash, Advertências: Sexo, palavras chulas

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Teriam que descobrir, aos poucos, o que agradava cada um no sexo, a começar das preliminares...

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **DEGUSTAÇÃO**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Experiência? Tinha sobrando. Um homem de trinta anos já tinha bastante experiência. Bem, nem sempre, mas era um cavaleiro de Atena então sua vida não fora nada comum.

No entanto, a experiência não ia ajudar em nada naquele caso. Estava apaixonado e queria que a primeira vez em que fizesse sexo com Shura fosse simplesmente perfeita.

Não que o capricorniano de gênio difícil fosse alguém super frágil e cheio de frescuras, mas era justamente o oposto: ele era forte, determinado, genioso e também era um cavaleiro.

Saga fazia sexo desde seus treze anos, com homens e mulheres, sem problema nenhum quanto a isso, e aprendera muita coisa, fosse com companheiros do Santuário, soldados, aprendizes e, em sua fase negra com qualquer um que respirasse e lhe desse vontade, incluindo prostitutas e garotos de programa. Nem sabia mais quantos haviam passado por sua cama. Sabia dar prazer e o que lhe dava prazer, mas não era a mesma coisa. Cavaleiros em tese não podiam ter envolvimento emocional e nem deviam se preocupar com sexo, mas a vida não era o que dizia o manual, era?

Não queria que sexo com Shura, ainda mais que estavam namorando há apenas cinco dias, fosse algo automático e apenas uma cena com um roteiro escrito de qualquer jeito. Queria algo especial porque sentia, no mais profundo do seu ser, que aquele espanhol maníaco por justiça e dever era o seu grande amor. Queria que fosse.

Por já ter se envolvido em romances de curta duração e em um namoro longo e sofrido com Aiolos, sabia muito bem que aquele cavaleiro de olhos verdes e cabelos escuros não era qualquer um em sua vida.

Não queria que ele, Saga, também fosse qualquer um na vida de Shura. Queria ser o último homem de Shura e que ele fosse seu último grande amor. Pelo resto da vida de ambos. Era pedir muito?

Teriam que descobrir, aos poucos, o que agradava cada um no sexo, a começar das preliminares. Saga revirou os olhos se lembrando que já tivera homens que odiavam beijos molhados, outros não gostavam de masturbação feita com as mãos, outros não gostavam carícias nos mamilos e outros só gozavam com beijos gregos caprichados.

Era uma diversidade imensa! Alguns namoros seus com homens, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, não envolviam sexo com penetração por decisão mútua e houvera mulheres que não gostavam de anal, outras que preferiam sexo oral e uma infinidade de corpos, vontades, tesão e escolhas.

Quais seriam as escolhas de Shura? Saga até gostava de ser o ativo, mas experimentara ser o passivo mais de uma vez com quem lhe desse vontade e não tinha problemas em admitir que dependia de como se sentisse no momento.

"Ainda gosta de vinho branco?" A voz de Shura era calma, grossa e intimista. Poderia soar intimidatória, mas não para o grego da terceira casa. Saga sorriu largamente ao ver o namorado chegar trazido por uma de suas servas.

"E de boa comida! Boa noite!" Saga se apressou a pegar o vinho, sem sequer olhar o rótulo, sorrir com a gentileza do outro e apenas deu-lhe um beijo rápido na boca. "Não preparei nada muito revolucionário. Um pouco de camarões, peixe, ou seja, frutos do mar com temperos da época. Gosta?"

Shura estava tranquilo, observava a beleza ímpar de Saga com os longuíssimos cabelos loiros escorrendo pelas costas fortes enquanto ele andava até a sala de jantar. "Seus cabelos ficam bonitos assim, soltos. Gosto deles." Seu coração disparava no peito, pois não sabia exatamente como dispor em palavras o quanto queria aquele homem perto de si. Estava com medo de estragar tudo. Saga era tão... Intenso!

Será que ele, Shura, saberia corresponder à intensidade daquele homem com tanta vivência, dores, alegrias e histórias? Teria que descobrir. Estava a cada minuto mais ansioso, pois desejava aquele grego desde que começaram a se entender melhor no inferno e agora estavam realmente namorando e... Não fazia a menor ideia de como ia ser na cama! Tinha bastante experiência, obviamente que não era nenhum celibatário, mas pelo que sabia de Saga... Nossa! Não dava nem para começar a comparar! Todos tinham um passado e não ligava nem um pouco para o de Saga. Desde que ele, Shura, fosse o último amor dele. Sentiu-se nervoso só de pensar se conseguiria agradar aquele espetáculo de macho na cama.

"Ora, deixe de bobagens. Já viu meus cabelos um milhão de vezes." Saga sorriu e indicou o lugar de Shura à mesa simples mas bem agradável. Dois candelabros com velas brancas, taças para variadas bebidas, dois pratos de porcelana elegante, talheres de prata antiquados e cheios de classe, um arranjo de flores e vários réchauds fumegantes com arroz bem feito, camarões, peixe, molhos.

"O cheiro está ótimo. Gosto muito de frutos do mar com pimenta. Hum, quer beber o vinho? Eu o trouxe na temperatura correta." Shura estava elegante e simples ao mesmo tempo. Vestira uma roupa em tons de preto e verde escuro que destacavam ainda mais seus olhos.

"Vamos ver se ainda faço isso com alguma elegância." Saga pegou um abridor de vinhos e a rolha logo saiu com um som oco. Serviu duas taças com quantidades mínimas. "Vamos bancar os conhecedores de vinho?"

"Aprendemos juntos, não foi? Numa das missões de estudos." Shura pegou a taça e fez os mesmos movimentos de Saga.

Observaram o vinho, não na luz ideal, mas tudo bem. Agitaram levemente os copos em movimentos circulares para libertar o aroma, mais observação e enfim outra leve agitação para depois aproximarem os narizes e inspirarem profundamente.

"Isso parece bom." Saga quase estalou a língua. Colocou na boca uma quantidade razoável de vinho e provou-o com um olhar de prazer.

"Gostei. Esperava que fosse realmente bom. Afinal é um Château Monbousquet Blanc 2005." Shura sorriu de maneira sensual ao ver o assombro do geminiano. "Ora, não ia trazer qualquer coisa para você. Você não é qualquer um." E a voz do capricorniano baixou um tom sem que ele conseguisse evitar. Estava profundamente apaixonado pelo loiro.

O comentário se devia a ser um vinho raro, de preço elevado e delicadeza ímpar.

"Adivinhou que eu serviria camarões e peixe branco?" Saga também conhecia bons vinhos e sabia que aquele em especial ia muito bem com aqueles pratos. Sem falar que era um vinho elegante. "Eu também gostaria se fosse um Albariño Selección de Añada 2006."

"Vinho espanhol de alta qualidade? O único espanhol que quero na sua boca hoje sou eu..." Shura inclinou de leve a cabeça prendendo seu olhar ao de Saga e observou-o arfar ligeiramente. Contato... E que contato. "Algum problema com isso? Não sou do tipo ciumento, mas..." Recostou-se na cadeira com ar estudadamente calmo. Shura sabia seduzir. Tinha fama de difícil, mal-humorado e sem charme, mas apenas porque ele não se abria daquele jeito com quem ele não queria. Era um homem realista, que adorava planejar e realizar.

Planejara se envolver com Saga, se o outro assim o quisesse, obviamente. Agora... Agora era apenas questão de ir em frente com o que achava pudesse ser um relacionamento duradouro, honesto e intenso. Shura tinha suas facetas... E como tinha.

"Er... Certo." Saga sentiu suas partes baixas incendiarem e cogitou pular o jantar. Pensou rapidamente e continuou a conversa. "Bem também posso preparar algumas ostras, se bem me lembro, peixes, ostras e frutos do mar combinam melhor com vinho branco. Poderia ser um bom rosé também. Agora me deu vontade de comer sushi!" Riu baixinho.

"Olha, eu apenas segui meus instintos. Gostar de frutos do mar é algo que temos em comum e não estou falando do Afrodite." Shura falou aquilo totalmente sério mas logo ouviu a gargalhada sonora e forte de Saga.

"Ora, geralmente consideramos frutos do mar animais que possuem concha ou carapaça, os moluscos e crustáceos que são extraídos do mar ou de água doce. Isso incluiria o Máscara da Morte?"

Ambos começaram a rir e Saga serviu-se de uma boa quantidade de camarões cozidos no vapor com especiarias, fatias de congrio rosa e linguado assados com cuidado. Havia muito azeite, legumes cozidos, temperos variados, um verdadeiro banquete para os sentidos.

"Saga..." Shura murmurou enquanto terminava de bebericar sua segunda taça de vinho e encerrava sua refeição.

"Gostou?" Saga também estava bem satisfeito.

"Você por acaso acha que precisa comer algumas ostras? Talvez realmente precise se tudo for como eu penso que será." Um olhar cheio de fogo, sedução e poder emanando dos olhos verdes do espanhol.

"Com você por perto? Nem um pouco." Saga apoiou o queixo numa das mãos que estava sobre a mesa e suspirou levemente. Seus olhos luziam com as chamas das velas dos candelabros. "Alguma coisa específica em mente?"

"Eu não sou muito delicado." Shura se levantou e parou bem em frente ao geminiano. "Nem bom com as palavras, mas acho que está na hora de dizer algumas coisas." Respirou fundo.

"Estou ouvindo."

"Sou honesto, competitivo, comprometido a fazer a pessoa que eu escolher ser feliz e cumprirei minhas promessas. Não sou bem humorado, mas sou confiável. Serve para você?" Shura achou que fora o máximo que já disser a alguém sobre si mesmo.

"É justo. Já que foi tão direto e sincero, também serei. Posso parecer, mas não sou leviano, nem saio por aí com outras pessoas quando me apaixono. Não sou nada ciumento, mas não gosto de ser feito de idiota, adoro ler, conversar e pode até parecer que estou flertando por aí, mas posso ser bem fiel. Sou bem-humorado metade do dia e terrível na outra metade..." Riu baixo

"Geminiano. O que eu esperaria?" Shura se aproximou mais do outro. "Não quero um bichinho de estimação. Quero um homem. Quer ser meu homem, Saga?"

Saga se levantou e jogou os longos cabelos para trás fazendo que sim com a cabeça e logo sentiu Shura puxá-lo num abraço forte enquanto lambia devagar seu pescoço. "No que você é bom?" Saga murmurou enquanto seu corpo inteiro começava a arder de vontade.

"Muita coisa." Shura beijou o grego com volúpia, sentindo o corpo de Saga se enroscar no dele e rapidamente mapeou o local. Havia um belo sofá bem ali, também havia uma espécie de aparador que parecia ser feito de madeira de demolição.

"Quer subir? Minha cama é bem aconchegante." Saga começou a se esfregar no outro, sentindo ambas as ereções darem bem a dimensão do quanto estavam excitados.

"Quero subir sim, em você." O sotaque forte de Shura apareceu porque ele estava excitado, perdido e com algum álcool no organismo.

"Por Atena..." Saga sentiu seu pênis pulsar forte de pura vontade.

Shura soltou Saga por alguns momentos e sorriu. "Cama? Pode ser no sofá, no aparador ou na parede. Não ligo, desde que seja eu dentro de você nos próximos cinco minutos." Shura não estava brincando, começou a soltar o cinto da calça e a abrir os botões da camisa.

Um perfeito macho alfa dominador com vontade de sexo.

Um calor insuportável tomou conta de Saga que nem falou nada mais. Segurou na mão de Shura e puxou-o escadaria acima para o seu quarto, que era grande, aconchegante moderno.

"Tira a roupa. Quero ver você inteiro." Shura não parecia titubear de jeito algum. Apenas ia soltando o restante dos botões da camisa elegante, soltando as calças e logo estava completamente nu, excitado e dominador.

Saga não se fez de rogado, não tinha motivo algum para hesitar ou para bancar o tímido. Deitou-se, inteiramente nu, na cama confortável, macia e enorme.

"Bela mobília." Shura brincou enquanto deitava ao lado do geminiano e o beijava com fome.

Diálogo? Não houve mais nenhum. Shura simplesmente não era bom de conversas, mas de atos... Ah, de atos ele entendia muito, especialmente o sexual. Ele era ótimo!

"De quatro..." Shura rosnou após preparar o corpo de Saga com beijos, chupadas, lambidas e um beijo grego que ele deveria patentear...

Saga gemeu. Alto e prazerosamente. Shura era um amante cuidadoso e experimentado.

Os dois se agarravam sem parar e se beijavam quando dava, entre uma arremetida firme de Shura dentro de Saga e um gemido mais alto de ambos.

"S-Shura..." Saga gemeu enquanto seu corpo inteiro explodia de prazer com o pênis duro e forte dentro dele sem piedade.

"Assim que eu gosto. Entregue e gozando." Shura sorriu enquanto terminava de fazer Saga gozar com penetração firme e masturbação em ritmo gostoso. Saiu de dentro de Saga apenas para virá-lo para si e meter nele mais forte e fundo sem se preocupar com nada além de seu próprio prazer.

Saga gemeu novamente. Quando Shura mordeu seu mamilo esquerdo, quando Shura gozou dentro dele e o fez sentir-se completamente sem juízo.

Delicioso.

"Não consigo pensar." Saga murmurou enquanto se enroscava em Shura.

"Não pense, sinta."

Ficaram juntos por mais de trinta anos...

* * *

Sei que quase ninguém mais acessa o ffnet, mas... Se por acaso você ler, deixe-me saber! Obrigada.


End file.
